Por honor, por amor
by GuadiReTuTuShit
Summary: ... Debo casarme con él, pero la verdad es que no quiero... por que me enamoré de otro.


**Hoola :P volvi xD . Con otro fic. Bueno, este si tiene continuacion xD el otroo eera un oneshot :P agradesco los reviews del otroo fiic n.n graciaas :3 me gustaron muuchisimo :DD Bueenou . Aca les traaigoo un fic lo tenia escrito hace mucho peero no sabia si subirlo x3. Y dijee ya fue lo subo de ultima lo cancelo xd . **  
><strong>Asi q aca est :P lo malo es q siento qe ._. es muyy baasico ._. osea cmo qee es , repeetitivo ._. ustedes denmee su oopinion si? x3 . Buee :P aca se los dejo . Ah en el anterior fic me olbide de algo importante D: <strong>

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blaah.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por honor, por amor<strong>

Prólogo

-…. No… - Susurraba para mi misma, mientras el sepulcral y doloroso silencio me hacían compañía, a mi y a mi corazón invadido en dolor. Las lágrimas invadían mi rostro en su totalidad. Yo siempre había sido fuerte. Pero, ¿Cómo serlo en un caso así?

Si tan solo… pudiera haberle pedido perdón. Si tan solo hubiera podido darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo antes de peliarme con el, al menos no sentiría esta inmensa culpa. …. ¿Porqué tuvo que pasar esto?

… Si hay algo que hubiera querido su padre, es que aceptara al príncipe Justin como su esposo – Me digo Amanda. Mi consejera, sirvienta, acompañante… pero mas que todo eso, mi amiga. ¿Por qué el tuvo que marcharse? ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué justo la persona a la que mas amé en este mundo?

- … ¿Usted lo dice? – Exclamé con dificultad mientras sacaba mi rostro de mi húmeda almohada, donde anteriormente tenía posada mi cara. – Entonces… si es lo que el quería… - Por el lo haría todo. Daría mi vida incluso. Y, si el quería que me casase con el ser mas egocéntrico, presumido, vanidoso, de la faz de la tierra, lo haré. – Entonces lo haré.

**[…]**

Soy la princesa Courtney Isabelle Bussingaut Lebrun, hija del ex rey Frédéric Clément Bussingaut Callón y de Laurette Dominique La Roche de Bussingaut. Por lo tanto, debo ser fuerte y enfrentarlo. Mi padre fue asesinado ayer. Encontraron su cadáver en un bosque cercano, cerca del lago que queda cruzando el palacio.

Antes de que mi padre muriera, yo he sido sometida a la ley del matrimonio con una persona que a mi no me agrada, pero que mis padres aprueban. Me he paliado con ellos por la discusión de que tenía que casarme, pero yo no quería casarme con tal. Siento un odio, un disgusto enorme hacía aquella persona. No físicamente, sino de su actitud. Jamás conocí a alguien tan vanidoso, creído, arrogante y que estuviera tan enamorado de él mismo. Mi padre fue asesinado justo después de que yo tuve una discusión con el, por ese tema.

Pero alguien tenía que ocupar el puesto de rey ahora. Así que tengo que poner más fortalezas y acceder a casarme con el príncipe Justin Stanislas Gordon Moore, futuro heredero del trono de Inglaterra. Tengo que hacerlo obligadamente ya que, la ley dice que una mujer no puede gobernar sin tener un esposo.

….::::::…:::::::…

Estaba esperando con mirada firme, pero con un corazón destrozado, a mi futuro esposo. Hoy tendríamos una conversación sobre los preparativos de la boda. Mi madre, y mis consejeros estaban allí, haciéndome compañía. Mi madre, miraba detenidamente, con una mirada de desolación, al trono que se encontraba al lado de su asiento. El antiguo tono de mi padre.

Tragué saliva en seco cuando las puertas se abrieron, y traté de contener mi llanto, y mantener mi postura como princesa.

- El rey Theodore Wilfried Gordon Brig Cent y su hijo Justin Stanislas Gordon Moore – Anunciaron. Yo me encontraba nerviosa. No por el hecho de conocerlo, porque lo conocía desde antes, sino por el hecho de que no estoy lista para casarme, y menos con el. Apenas tengo 16 años, no es justo para mí. Pero, lo haría, por honor y respeto a mi padre. Nuestras familias han querido unirse desde… siempre. Ya que, tendríamos mucha mas fortuna de la que actualmente ya poseemos, y, uniremos dos países muy poderosos y económicamente desarrollados.

Justin se dirigió hacia mí, y como caballero que finge ser, besó mi mano. – Princesa Courtney. – Digo con gentileza después del acto. Yo, le devolví una sonrisa falsa, y, aunque unas lágrimas estaban por escaparse de mis ojos, continué firme.

- Príncipe Justin

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno . Es cortitoo pero es el prologo x3 si no les parece q las siigaa diganme :P es un DxC , por ahoraa no aparece Ducan peero ya van a veer :Z ( arré q ni yoo tengo ideaa de cuando aparece xD) wee :P espero q les guste ( lo dudo xD) y etem nose q mas decir. ya se qe esta una mieerda el fic peero creo q es lo q pdo hacer(? xD<strong>

**Oook :P noseq mas decir xD chaauuu :P **

**Dejen reviews ;) acepto criticas de todo tipoo **

**- Antiguamente Crazy'Guuadi-a.s**

**Guadi. El Retutuu, el retutuu(8 - Yes, lo qe wraiteo es una shit . **


End file.
